


Give and Take

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, i never ever write smut so please be gentle, scully is the top because that's how its supposed to be, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay," he whispers. "Take what you need."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

Mulder pulls her against him, rubbing his hand slowly over her back. After a moment, Scully’s hands find his waist, burying her fingers in his jacket and her face in his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he whispers.

He pulls back, only slightly, his hands still firm on her shoulders—he slides them down her biceps, eyes on hers. “Take what you need,” he nods.

Her eyes narrow in understanding. She reaches for him slowly, gently bringing their lips together. The kiss begins tense, and he realizes this is not for her. This kiss is for him, to take what he needs, before she takes from him. He pulls her close again and she opens up for him. 

They remain there a few moments, in the middle of his apartment, quiet and slow.

He breaks from her, knowing he has to. She holds him close, though, and he remains hunched over her. 

She takes a step back, head down. She glances up at him, still a question in her eyes. Are you sure?

Mulder straightens his back, removes his overcoat, then steps forward and does the same for her. It’s an invitation, a confirmation. Stay.

As soon as the coat hits the ground Scully’s in action, she moving, she’s rough lips and desperate hands and pushing him back toward the couch.

He lands, and she descends upon him, and they collide—mouths, hands, hips, legs. She grinds into his lap and he groans. She steals the sound from him, swallowing it down and then eliciting another. 

This is her game, she is in control. Mulder knows this. Mulder likes this. His erection is straining against his trousers and he knows and he likes how Scully looks, on top of him.

She removes his jacket with insistent hands and rips open his shirt with a satisfied hum, running her nails up and down his sides teasingly while biting at his lip.

His hands are at her waist, a gentle pressure to anchor her to him, and then at her ass, shifting her forward, closer.

She sits up, looks down at him. Her eyes are dark and heady, and she runs her hands through his hair.

“Bedroom,” she growls.

Mulder stands, Scully still wrapped around him. She’s got her mouth on his earlobe and he has to press her against the wall halfway down the hall and ravish her mouth. She rolls her body against him and when he bucks back she bites him.

In his bedroom, he lowers them to the edge of his bed. She pushes him down onto his back and presses against him again. He moans her name and she smiles deviously against his neck.

And then she stands, leaving him alone on the bed.

He props himself up on his elbows, looking at her. She stands between his open legs, at the foot of his bed, and begins to strip off her clothes.

Her jacket hits the floor first. She unbuttons her blouse at what feels like a glacial pace—at least, to him—and then her bra joins the pile beside their feet.

She is confident as she stands before him, half naked. She kicks off her shoes as she removes her belt, unbuttoning her pants but leaving them on, just slightly falling off one hip.

She takes a step forward and he rises back up, head level with her stomach. He reaches for her waist and begins to place kisses around her navel. Her hands are in his hair as he does so, and she guides him up toward her breasts, to which he gives equal attention. 

He runs his fingers under her arms and around the curve of each breast as he licks at her nipple and he softly scrapes his teeth across the pink flesh. Her nails dig into his scalp slightly when he does that, and so he does it again. 

Once again, she pushes him down on the bed. His hands had caused her pants to shift further down and so when she does this, they pool at her feet, leaving her in only her underwear.  
She kicks them aside and leans forward the undo his belt and his pants, tugging them down to his knees and helping him kick them off with his shoes. His boxers tented in his arousal and then she did away with them too, throwing them halfway across the room. 

Kneeling over him, she takes a second—only a second—to look at him, before she’s sliding her panties down her legs and leaving them at his feet.

He pulls himself further up the bed and cocks his head in the direction of the bedside table.

She smirks and walks around to it, pulling open the drawer and retrieving four or five of the foil-wrapped condoms, leaving all but one on top of the table. The last remains in her hand as she rips the package open with her teeth and tosses the wrapping on the floor somewhere.

She grabs his legs and turns him sideways, so that he is laying horizontal across the bed, his head hovering near the opposite edge.

She leans over him rolls the condom onto his length, biting his thigh as she does so. When he doesn’t make a sound, she bites harder until Mulder sits up and grabs Scully, pulling her on top of him and claiming her mouth with a rough growl. 

She bites his lower lip, hard, and then pushes his shoulders back down onto the bed. She reaches down for him, hovering herself over him and pressing her other hand firmly into his sternum to hold him down.

She sinks down onto him in one motion, throws her head back and moans. His hands are at her hips in a moment and he pushes up into her, tight and hot around him. She moans again and her hands find his ass, nails digging in.

After a moment, she regains her focus and begins to move, riding him hard and rough.

With each thrust, he is torn apart. Scully has him now, she’ll always have him. This is what she needed, so he gave. Mulder knows he will always give her what she needs, no matter what it is.

He feels himself getting close to the brink and realizes his eyes are closed. He opens them, seeing Scully above him with her eyes closed as well, breathing heavily, slowly coming undone. She looks beautiful like this, completely unrestrained, both taking control and letting go at the same time. 

Mulder decides it’s his turn to take a little control, so he sits up and grabs for Scully’s hips, pulling her down onto him harder and deeper with the new angle. It strains his back, pulling the muscles uncomfortably, but it’s so worth it to both of them. She opens her eyes and looks at him, looking completely drunk with pleasure.

This time he pulls them both down and grips her ass, still thrusting into her. He picks up speed and she begins to moan loudly. She says lots of things, most unintelligible but a few he recognizes as harder and faster and Mulder.

One of his hands meets her cheek and she focuses on him, locking eyes as she begins to shudder. He pushes into her, again and again as she trembles above him. She moans his name again, louder and clearer, and it pushes him over the brink. With a final thrust they both fall into their orgasms, lips colliding and voices overlapping.

They ride the wave out as much as they can handle until Scully collapses onto his chest and Mulder’s spine feels less like bone and more like gelatin. They stay like that for a while, still locked together, until Scully presses a kiss to his chest and then props herself up there.

“Well,” she says, “that was…”

He laughs. “Amazing? Surprising? Unexpected?”

“…overdue,” she murmurs. “And also pretty amazing.”

They laughed for a moment, and then she leaned down to kiss him again. “You should go get cleaned up,” she whispers. “I’m expecting a round two any minute now.”

“You are incorrigible,” he growls. 

She nips at his bottom lip, “You said I could take what I need. I need a round two, and possibly even a round three.” She runs her tongue over where her teeth were. “Is that a problem for you, Mulder?”

He sits them up, “Not at all, Scully. I’m happy to give you what you need.”

She kisses the smirk right off his face.


End file.
